


Finding Him

by CatharsisFire, ValyrianRose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatharsisFire/pseuds/CatharsisFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValyrianRose/pseuds/ValyrianRose
Summary: Taken from her family as a child, a young woman tries to find her meaning in life and why she has dreams of people who could possibly lead her to her family. Warning: I'm not good at summaries and this is my first story.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Fear coursed through the fat man's veins as he pushed his way through the large crowd. His face stricken with fear and breathing labored from his running, he pushed his way out the crowd and into an alley. Pulling himself up a fire escape, the plump man wheezed out for air as he made it to the top floor. Hearing an animalistic growl from below, the man quickly opened the window and fell into the dark room. Shutting the window and closing the curtains, he backed away from the window and grabbed a pistol from his coat.  _"Did you honestly believe you could run from me?"_  An animalistic voice growled out from behind the man. Jumping in fright, the man turned towards the voice and pulled the trigger. Yelping in pain from being shot, the dark figure growled out as the bullet fell from it's stomach.  _"That wasn't very nice,... but I expected nothing less from you, Mr. Ross."_  Backing away from the figure as glowing blue eyes pierced into him. "W-who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Ross cowered away from the figure as it stepped closer.  _"I am No One, but I am here to find out why that is."_  The figure said as they stepped closer to the round man. The dark figure's loud roar and the man's scream of fear resonated throughout the building and into the night.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Quivering in his seat in fear of what was to come, the plump man cried out as the dark figure approached him.

"Please let me go, I'll tell you anything! Just don't hurt me!" Ross cried out as a light was shined in his face.

_"...Good."_  The dark figure said as they stepped forward into the light, revealing a young woman with bluish black hair and shining sapphire eyes.  _"Tell me what you know of the name… Phantomhive."_


	2. Chapter 1

Staring down at the papers in hands, the young woman sighed as she read the lines over and over. Placing the files on the nightstand as she stood, she walked over to the window of the inn and sighed as the streets were bustling with people. Grabbing her parasol from the bed, she made her way out of the inn and into the streets. Walking down the bustling streets of London and passing many stores, stopping as a child pestered his mother for a stuffed rabbit with an eye patch and top hat. Walking up to the store with the toy rabbit, she stared down at the signet on many of the products.

_ Standing from the plush carpet, a small child in a light blue dress giggled up at her mother as she started to cheer. Fawning over the child, the blonde woman and the red haired woman laughed as the little girl walked over to them. “Look at my beautiful girl, already so grown up,” the blonde woman said as she picked up the small girl. “She will certainly be the cutest thing at the ball!” The red haired woman exclaimed as she fawned over the child. “Especially with my looks.” A voice said from the parlor door. Turning to the source of the voice in surprise,  a tall man with bluish black hair smiled down at the little girl as she tried to make her way over to him. _

Waking from her daze, she continued down the streets trying to clear her head. Seeing a crowd ahead of her, she slowed down her pace to catch what they were gossiping about. 

“Did you hear. There has been another murder!” “I can’t believe it!” 

She quickly made her way back to the inn as she noticed the sun had been setting and the streets clearing. 

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Waiting until the sun had set and the citizens to sleep, she quickly changed and left the inn. She wandered the empty dark streets of London, avoiding the areas that had wandering drunks and busy prostitutes. “Filthy cat! Get out o’ here!” A drunkard yelled and kicked her.

Flying a few feet away from the man due to his kick, she quickly picked herself up and hissed at him. Scurrying away from the drunk man, the young woman turned cat ran back towards the inn to rest before the sun rose. Stopping in her tracks at the scent of blood, she quickly turned to the source and ran towards it. Rounding a corner into an alley, she stopped at the sight of a bloodied corpse. Backing away slightly in shock, she jumped in surprise as a constable showed up and blew a whistle to alert the other officers.

Stepping closer to the corpse, she took in how the prostitute had been cut open. Deciding to stay until she had enough information, she jumped onto a bin just outside of the alley.

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

She had waited all morning for something to happen, something to excite her enough about this victim. Sighing at the lack of information the officers would give out, she jumped from the bin and started to walk away. Feeling an intense gaze on her, she turned towards the source and nearly jumped out of her fur. Staring at her with a look of adoration, was a man dressed in black standing behind a short nicely dressed boy. Staring up at the man in shock as he approached her, she backed away and hissed at him once she felt a dark aura emanating from him. Turning her gaze towards the boy, she was in shock as she took in his appearance. His hair matching her own, and eyes pretty similar if not for the glow her own held. Watching as the boy yelled at the man in anger, she watched in amusement as the man had worn a crestfallen look upon his face. Feeling an anger bubble up inside her, she quickly ran back towards the inn and snuck into her room. Quickly shedding her fur, she changed into a black dress that reached her ankles and black gloves. She grabbed her black parasol and made her way out of the inn. Deciding to find more information on the victims and the boy she saw earlier, she placed on her mask and pretended to cry as she asked around for a mortician. 

^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^3^~^

Standing in front of the mortician’s parlor, she sighed as she gently pushed the door open. Looking into the dark room, she stopped as she realized that the store had been occupied by five other people. Staring at the boy who resembled her in shock, she quickly masked her surprise and set her parasol down. Simply staring at them as they stared at her, she glanced up to who she assumed was the owner. “Should I come back another time?” 


End file.
